The assignee of this application is also the owner of Spanish Utility Model No. 9,400,528 for an Improved Telephone Line Connecting and Testing Module representing the state of the art, in which each connecting unit is a free, separate part that is attached to a standard omega section and has to be connected in place to both the lead in multipair cable to the box and to the subscriber's wire pair, and to the ground connection. Thus, each connecting unit in the assembly is a separate module that permits all the functions of the invention to be performed, namely connecting, disconnecting, testing, and protection. The separateness of the connecting units requires them to be mounted and connected at the connection box, usually in a wiring space or wire room of a building. This is an important factor to be considered due to relative weight of the arrangement and its relation to overall costs.
Furthermore, an undue number of rather lengthy manual operations are required wherever the box is located.